mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Windfree
History: Born into a gruff family of smiths, Abigail learned to swing a hammer at a young age. Her works weren't the best in the world, but they were decent enough to be put on the shelves. She eventually moved to a port town, where her skills got her a decent job in repairing ships and bending wood. She met a powerful Dragon by the name of Jax and went with her out to sea. They picked up some other girls at the port town and went out to sea. Abigail admired Jax's strength and started sleeping with her along with the other girls, desiring that strength. Through this close interaction, Abigail became close to Jax and the other girls. She and them all became Dragons after getting poured with Jax's Demonic Energy almost constantly. Abigail and her crew found a Dragon with amnesia out at sea and brought her on board the boat to recover. After she woke, they learned that she had amnesia and didn't even remember her own name. However, upon examination of her clothing, they found the name "King" etched on the name tag. The Dragon decided that that was her name and Abigail and the crew accepted her into their family. Abigail became a bit jealous of seeing Jax and King being so close with each other and often tried to swoon Jax for some of that attention, causing the rest of the girls to do the same, resluting in a lot more sex all around. When Sapphire found a Hauli by the name of Brigid at sea, Abigail became acquainted with her after her recovery from her injured wings. Abigail was friendly to her at first, but lost her cool a bit when Brigid started asking a lot of question about Abigail's duty as a Boatswain. Abigail let it go though when Brigid apologized for her offense. The meeting ended as Abigail had to head below deck to check equipment. She didn't get much time with Brigid before the Hauli left. When Ruby joined the crew, Abigail was a bit contested with her during sex. However, after months of being together, Abigail became more comfortable with Ruby taking the lead role. Outside of carnal activities, Abigail showed Ruby a few things about taking care of their ship. Abigail accepted Ruby as part of the crew, giving her the main task of being their spotter. Abigail eventually joined Ruby in a harem by King's request. When an Elf named Meya was brought on board, Abigail checked her out at first, but let Barbara, Sapphire, and Kira have her. She taught the Elf a few things about ship upkeep though, and assigned her as another cook for the ship. After Solace's hatching, Abigail made sure to keep an eye on Delilah's jealous rage, often stepping in to pull Delilah off of Solace whenever the older sister attacked the younger one. However, after realizing that Solace kept on putting herself in situations where she was attacked, she started observing. After the attacks become sexual, Abigail decided to leave the two be. Category:Characters